too late or not ?
by Niek0l
Summary: Gabriella lives with the boltons, but at one day she is gone, , 2 years later she came back what happend. summary sucks.. MAJOR TROYELLA.ONESHOT, slight troypay


**To Late Or not ?**

_**Troy walks into his house, waiting for an hello from his mother or gabriella.. but doesnt her one, so he thinks there shopping, He sees a note lying on the tbale but thinks its not important, but then he sees the ''I'' sign ( important,)**_

ugh, i am not going anywere i have to think about how i should ask gabi to be my girlfriend. he thought.

_**Hello troy,**_

_**Hunny i am Bringing gabby to the airport, **_

_**she is going to live with her aunt in san fransisco.**_

_**Im sorry you didnt have time to say goodbye.but you guys, could**_

_**keep in touch dont you.**_

_**i am back by 6,**_

_**dont wait for me, **_

_**Mom,**_

ugh, she's gone he said with tears in his eyes,

nooo.

**then he noticed there was another note, no a letter, adressed to him,**

_**Troy,**_

_**Im sorry i had to leave,without saying goodbye..**_

_**i'm gonna miss u & the gang so much,**_

_**i hope we all stay in touch..so i am giving you my adress and stuff**_

_**and there's one good thing 'bout me leaving you can get al the cereal..**_

_**haha,**_

_**i love you guys, goodbye.**_

_**ps; my phone number ; 555 763 271 ( im just saying something xD)**_

_**and my adress; wouldrine lane 21 san fransisco.**_

_**email; **_

_**bye your gabby.**_

**2 years passed, troy is dating sharpay, they didnt talked about gabriella and didnt keep in touch, she send them letters and emails, but they never answered, now gabby is coming back, living by the boltons.**

_Gabriella walked into the school, and saw no other than troy bolton, that she loved always, kissing her ex-best friend sharpay evans.._

and i thought you were my best friend, you knew i liked him, loved him.. she thought with tears in her eyes walking straight to class passing the gang

wasnt that.. no that cant be..''sharpay said''

what cant babe,''troy said''

i just thought that gabriella walked passed us,but leave it..''she said,''

Yeah''everyone agreed''

--in class--

Wel hello guys, we have a new student, i think most of you kno her. gabriella motez.''miss darbuss said''

gabriella walked in and goes sitting next to ryan evans.''Hi''

Um hi gabi''ryan said''

no only my friends call me gabi i dont remember you being one..''she said fighting back tears.''

**everyone was shocked,**

**after school outside the school gabby sits on a bench, when the gang goes sitting with her.**

Hm i think i am gonna go now, Bye.''she said wile standing up and about to leave''

NO, i mean wait, gabi ..''taylor said.''

Once again only my friends call me gabi and 2, leave me alone, just dont come near me & dont talk to me..''she said walking away''

Bu-''troy started''

J-just do it bye.''she siad turning around, to leave again.''

gabriella stop it! RIGHT NOW.''chad said angry''

NO YOU STOP IT, IM SICK OF IT FIRST YOU DONT ANSWER MY CALLS LETTERS EMAIL AND TEXTMESSAGES AND THAN I COME BACK AND YOU GUYS EXPECT ME TO DROP IT AND FORGiVE YOU ALL AND GO ONE WITH WERE WE WERE WHEN I LEFT, NO ! I CANT.''She said tears streaming down her face.. very hurt''

Gabriella were so sorry, we love you,- ''sharpay began but was being cut off by gabriella once again''

No you all dont love me, otherwise you wouldnt let me down i thats love than its good to knw, if that are what ''friends''' are like, i dont want any, and sharpay, you are dating troy, you always said o gabby he's like my brother and you and him are perfect for eachother you knew sharpay you knew i loved him, and still do, but you all dont talk to me ever again.. and troy i live with you again, but even there i wil not talk to you. ' 'she said, while walking out of school,going home straigh to her room, and locking it''

_in the meantime..._

_guys we really srewed up''troy said, ''_

_sharpay, i cant believe you knew all of that and never told me, you said she always talked about how i was like her brother, and now she hates us, _

_were over! but still friends.. sorry i still love gabi, and i know she loves me_

_i know troy i stopt loving & liking ou, a long time ago, friends is cool,_

_everyone walked home in silent and sad._

_**For the past 7 weeks no one was the same anymore.. everyone was failing in classes & troy & chad were failing basketbal.. They still havent talked to gabriella..**_

-- saturday night troy walks in gabriella her room --

Gabriella?

''troy said..upset''

what do you want,?''she said not looking up, ashamed for her face covered with tears''

I cant do it anymore i miss u, love u, its not the same without you,''he said crying softly, feeling verry guilty.''

and we do to''the gang said walking in,

Im sorry doesnt fix anything,''gabriella said''

No it doesnt, so we just wanted to say, that we are really sorry, just to let you know, it just isnt the same, youre like my little sister, you helped me with my grades everything,''chad said''

If i ment so much to you guys you would answer my calls and messages..''she said looking up letting them see her Normal brown eyes, red and puffy from the crying,

Ju-''gabriella started but she couldnt say anything anymore because she broke down in tears for the 3th time that day''

Taylor and sharpug hugged her, and she didnt push them up when se pulled away she said''i can handle being friends with you guys and ofcourse Best friends with tay and shar,

thank you so so much''they all said at the same time.''

-- 2 weeks passed everyone is happy again and school flys by and is going great, there now having summer vacation, -- ( in the backyard of the boltons)

Gabi can i talk to you in private..''troy said nervous''

ofcourse,''she said smiling''

well.. um.. i-..i.''he began''

Yeah you..?''she said wanting him to gon on''

welgabriellailoveyouwouldyoupleasebemygirlfriend..''he said as fast as he could''

um what ?.. can you say thay again.''she said confused''

well okay, so here we go''he said taking a deep breath''

g a b i i l o v e y o u s o m u c h w i l y o u b e m y g i r l f r i e n d ?''he sid very slow''

um i dont know what to say.. i mean i..i.''she said shocked''

leave it i understand if ou dont like me that way .its just-

''he said bit was cut off by her lips brushing against his''

yes i wanna be your girlfriend troy, ''she said when they pulled back''

you just made me the happiest man alivee''he said smiling widely''

**she just smiled.and they kissed again, there friends were finally happy with the new couple and having gabriella back, they all kne; thiss summer is gonna be the best''**

_The end._


End file.
